Criminal Mind's One Shot Collection
by ramblingsdaily
Summary: this will be a compilation of one shot stories that I've written in the past or will update regularly with new stories when I write them. It will mainly be one shots of Luke Alvez and Penelope Garcia. Most of the stories will be romantic, humor and a bit of sadness.
1. Waiting for Daylight

_It is dark._ Penelope Garcia isn't a fan of the darkness. She had spent an extra two hours in her office to finish some last minute paperwork and research on a new case for Monday. Usually when the case isn't an emergency, Prentiss lets her take her time to research. Just as she was about to turn off the computers and call it a night, the power had turned off on her. She wouldn't be as scared if there were some lights on but the world wants to play a joke on her and have everything from her office to the whole BAU building pit black.

"This would happen to me," she muttered to herself while opening the door to head out. "Oh my gosh." Taking her phone, she swiftly turned the flashlight on and made her way down the small steps. It's Friday night, no agent would be in the building right now. "What the - " Penelope tried to push open the glass door to leave but it wouldn't even budge. "You've got to be kidding me." Here she is, standing in the middle of the dark BAU office, alone and hungry. She stepped back and tried to shine the phone flashlight toward the hinges of the door. Maybe someone had locked it thinking that no one was still working. Which is understandable because unless its an emergency, no one usually works on a Friday night - especially considering it's almost past midnight now.

"The power outage caused the system to turn off everything including the door," the sudden voice made Penelope scream and jump in fear. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." With the voice being closer to her, she start to realize who it belongs to. "You okay?"

"What are you doing here, newbie?" Penelope said after exhaling a deep breath. She turned her phone flashlight over to show his face. She didn't want to admit it but even in the dark, he still somehow looks as much as a hunk in the daylight. Not that she had thought of such a thought since he came to the team. "I thought everybody left."

Luke Alvez chuckled as he block some of the light from her phone with his left hand. "Stayed behind because I had to finish some last minute paperwork. Prentiss wanted me to turn it in bright early in the morning on Monday." He looked around the empty, dark office. "Got surprised when the power went out. Does this happen often?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wouldn't know, I don't really stay overnight like this." Penelope shivered in the coldness. "Well?"

Luke arched an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"What are we supposed to do? The door is locked and it's our only way out. Don't we have to call somebody?" Penelope started looking through her phone for somebody to call. There has to be someone that's at least awake at this time.

"Considering that we just finished a tough case, I doubt anybody's awake." Luke made his way over to the small open break room. "We can just wait it out."

Penelope stood frozen for a few seconds, trying to make sure she had heard him right. "What do you mean by wait it out? It's midnight, no one comes by here for the weekend."

Using his own phone light, he made two cups of instant coffee before setting it down onto the round table. "We can either wait for the power to turn back on or call somebody who works in maintenance in the morning." Luke watched as Penelope slowly made her way over to the table, sitting across from him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Until then, it'll just be us in this dark office."

She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of being alone with him for more than two hours. Usually, in the spam of time when she talks to him during cases would be five minutes. If the team were to be together during a break, that's when the usual two hour mark hits. But that's with other people in the room, this is just him and her. "That's just great." she sarcastically muttered to herself before leaning over to grab the cup of coffee. That's when Luke grabbed the cup before she could. "Hey!"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I only share coffee with people who like me."

"Ha," Penelope leaned against the chair as she start to play with the hanging thread on the end of her jacket sleeve. "You must not drink coffee with a lot people then."

He softly laughed at her remark. "Reid, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, Lewis and even Walker." Luke knit his eyebrows together as he softly tap the cup as if he is really thinking hard about something. "They seem to like me enough to sit down and have coffee with me."

"It's not that I don't like you," Penelope tried to explain herself. She's never like this. Everybody in the BAU knows that she is the ultimate nice person, she can most definitely be sassy but that only comes on occasion. For the past few weeks, she has been wondering herself why she is so different around Luke Alvez. He's a nice guy and works along with the other members very well. But why is it every time he is near her, she can't help but just be bitter and mean to him. "I just take a long time to get along with new people in the team."

Luke took a sip of his own coffee. "You seem to be cozy with Agent Walker within days of him joining the team."

 _Okay, that was a lame excuse._ Penelope eyed the other cup of coffee in his hand, she's starving and just a single sip of that coffee would do wonders for her. "Maybe I - "

"Do you know what I think it is?"

 _Not really_ , she thought to herself. "Sure."

Luke slid the cup of coffee towards her. "I came after when Agent Derek Morgan left. I've heard stories on how you and Agent Morgan are really close to each other. The fact that he isn't a part of the team anymore must've been really upsetting to you. Especially when I came into the team as a replacement." He shrugged his shoulders. "Being new and getting use to the new work environment, I've heard whispers about me. Most agents think it's 'another tough guy replacing the original breaking down the door guy'."

Penelope frowned. She hadn't thought of that. It's not that she wasn't upset when Derek decided to leave the job behind to focus on his family more. Devastated was more like the right word. But what could she do? Tell her best friend to stay and not protect and love his wife and newborn baby? There are certain things Penelope Garcia is selfish towards but it's definitely not to the point of telling somebody to change a decision that she knows is best for them. From the small light on her phone, she could visibly see Luke Alvez a little upset when he finished speaking. "I don't think that," she start to say. "Yes, I didn't really like your presence when you showed up. It's only because maybe I wasn't mentally ready for a new member."

"Maybe?" Luke questioned.

Penelope stared at the half full cup of coffee. "Or I just don't want to become close with another person in our team. I don't know if you know our history but people come and go in our team. Sometimes I feel when I open my heart too fast and easily, ready to become close with these people - they're gone again. And I have to force myself to process their loss on my own. I was doing quite good, you know." She blinked her eyes several times. Damn it, she can't become emotional right now. "I think it's Morgan that made me decide to shut it off. To not become too close with people anymore because I have to prepare myself if they leave. Look at you and Agent Walker," she glanced up to see Luke looking at her intensely. Despite the darkness and the phone light between them, she could see his eyes so brightly. "You're both brought in here to temporarily help us catch a serial killer. What happens once we do catch the killer? Are you 100% sure that you won't leave?"

The question left Luke speechless because he didn't know how to exactly answer it. He hadn't thought of it just yet. All he has been worried about is going on from each case given slowly. "I'm not sure."

"See?" Penelope said. "There's no definite answer that you would stay so it's better off if I just close myself off to some people. Save myself from getting hurt again."

"But so what if I leave?" Luke asked. "Let's say that I do leave after we catch the killer. Maybe I'll be back in the Task Force, who really knows. I don't know about the others but I like to keep in contact with people I get along with." He shrugged his shoulders as he finished off his coffee. "If you and I do become friends, I would love to still be able to talk to you even if I'm not in the team anymore."

Penelope didn't know what to say. "Me? I'm nothing but mean to you. We're not even friends now."

"I never said you were mean to me," Luke corrected her. "I've just been waiting for you finally become comfortable enough to talk to me for more than ten minutes." He checked his phone and smiled. "And look at that, it's close to one in the morning now." Luke laughed at her surprised expression. "You successfully sat down and talk with me for an hour. Congratulations, Miss Penelope Garcia."

She cleared her throat as if it was nothing. "Time goes by fast in the dark, I guess." Penelope narrowed her eyes at him. "And for your information, whatever those agents are saying about 'another tough guy replacing original breaking down the door guy', they're wrong."

Luke smiled. "Really?"

"Totally. As if you could ever break down a door." Penelope said.

He couldn't help but burst out in a huge fit of laughter. And there it was, another sassy remark by Penelope Garcia. "Thanks. It's nice to know that someone doesn't look at me as if I'm just a replacement."

"If there is something I definitely know, there is no such thing as replacement in the BAU." Penelope shivered when cold air breezed by. "Each person in our team has their own unique color. It's what makes our team so different from others. _Reid_ brings out the color of pureness, that wonder boy needs all the protection he can get. As smart and witty as he is, it makes you want to hug him and never let go for his own safety. _JJ_ brings out the color of motherly love for us. Maybe it's because she's a mother herself but when she's out on the field, she makes sure everything is in order. _Rossi_ brings out a ton of colors of but his color mostly is friendship. He cares about friends more than anything. Every single friendship has a story and he has told the story to us more than ten times. _Prentiss_ brings out the fierceness, she uses every ounce of her body into each case. That fierce side of her protects us in her own way. _Lewis_ brings out calmness and we need that as much as we can with the cases we work on. _Walker_ brings out that sweet baritone voice of his and everyday that voice can save a soul."

Luke chuckled at her last sentence. "What about me? What kind of color do I bring out to the team?"

"You bring out - " Penelope paused as she thought about him. Although she doesn't quite understand him like the others yet but there can only be one thing she is sure of. "Persistence." Penelope nodded her head as she smiled. "You never give up on cases even when others do. You keep on persisting through and through no matter what happens and that is something that our team needs."

"Never heard such kind words from you," Luke smiled as he cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well - don't be looking forward to anything nice for a few weeks."

"Noted." Luke laughed. "Penelope." She looked up from her hands and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I hope that we can at least continue our little fun banter and maybe a friendship can grow out of it. You're right, I'm not sure if I will stay once we catch who we need to but we can at least make the most out of it right?"

Penelope nodded her head. "You're right."

Luke started to yawn. "Beings friends with you would be nice. I bet I would laugh a lot around you." He leaned his head against the table and slowly start closing his eyes. "You make people feel better about themselves and sometimes I feel like I could use some of that Garcia love that everybody talks so much about."

His words caught her really off guard as she watched him quietly fall asleep. "Luke..." she whispered softly. All she could hear was his soft breathing. Penelope exhaled deeply as she looked around. Feeling her eyes becoming heavy, she start to fall asleep herself too.

. . .

"Garcia," tapping her shoulders very lightly, Prentiss smiled as soon as her eyes opened. "You're up."

Penelope rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the powers went out when the outage people called me. I came by to check if everything was okay and wanted to grab a few files to bring home." Prentiss looked around. "Surprised to see you here asleep."

"Yeah, Alvez and I were locked in because the door wouldn't budge open." Penelope looked around the room. "Where is he?"

Prentiss nodded her head over to the locker room. "He went to change his clothes and wash up." She stared at the BAU jacket that had Alvez's name on the back. "Was it cold in here last night?"

"What?" Penelope lightly turn her head to see Luke's jacket around her shoulders. "I guess so." She stood up from the chair and sighed. "I better get going." As soon as she start collecting her things, she smiled. "Here. You might as well should take it since I'm done. We can start the case on Monday."

Prentiss laughed as she took the file. "Thanks, P."

Heading out toward the door, Penelope halted her steps and turned around. "Oh. You should take Agent Alvez's paperwork too since he stayed past hours to finish them for you. See you on Monday, Emily."

"Paperwork?" Emily repeated to herself in confusion as she watched Penelope enter the elevator.

"Did she just leave?" Luke walked over to the round table. "My back is sore from sleeping while sitting." Emily laughed as she watched him put on his jacket to also leave. "I better get going. Roxy will freak out if I'm not home. Have to feed her on time for breakfast."

"Goodbye," Emily said. "Oh - " she narrowed her eyes at him. "Were there any other paperwork you had to give me? I thought you handed everything over to me already last night."

"I did." Luke answered. "There's no other paperwork."

Emily nodded her head. "Garcia just said that you stayed past hours to work on paperwork."

Luke shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "She must've mistaken. Bye, Prentiss." As soon as he entered the elevator, he exhaled a deep breath while leaning against the wall. _That was definitely close._ How was he supposed to explain that he wanted to stay behind to make sure Penelope would be safe? With a serial killer on the loose who is out to get them, it's the only logical reason behind him staying after hours.

He stared at his own reflection on the elevator. Feeling uneasy as he runs a hand through his hair, he cleared his throat. Or could the reason be something else? Why else would he stay behind for two hours, doing nothing at his desk as he waited for Penelope to be done with her work? His eyes widened at the memory of him feeling secretly happy about being stuck in the office with her when the power went out. The elevator doors opened and he quickly rushed out.


	2. Nothing Like Family

It was an intense tough week. The amount of focus and ordeal that the members had just went through seems a lot more tougher than usual. _Ding!_ Emily Prentiss looked up from her shoes as the elevator doors opened. "I'll be in my office," she informed the team. "It's the weekend. Let's just relax and forget the case." Without another word, she cleared her throat and walked past the bullpen and straight into her office.

Spencer Reid glanced at his friends. "I'm going to read at my desk before I head out." Taking off his bag, he sat down while running a hand through his messy hair. He looked up just in time to see everybody else dispersed into their own little word. This is what happens to the team when they witness a hard case. Every single case they work on is most definitely harsh but this week, the one they just finished - it's just seems much more harder to swallow.

"My sweet - " Penelope Garcia stopped talking once she saw their expressions. She hates this. It upsets her when her friends are like this. They always bring the case home with them, it's always in their expressions. Feeling as if it's better to let them have their alone time, she stepped back slowly away from the bullpen and made her way to her own office. Her face hardens when she looks at the faces of the victims from the case. "Rest in Peace, sweet babies." Turning off her computers, she took a seat on her chair and exhaled deeply. She's only an analyst. Maybe she's considered as lucky, having to not face the harshness of what field work means as an agent.

Penelope knows what she stands as for the team. The woman with vivid burst of colors, the rainbow to make the others shine and smile. With all the sadness and cruel world that her friends faces everyday, she always tries to be there for them. Her eyes glances over to a photo frame of her and the team, it's an old picture they took five or six years ago. She wouldn't say that the environment was a lot happier back then, she would never think like that. It was a lot easier to take some time off for a group photo like that. Nowadays, the air is just so stuffy and overwhelming from the intense cases that most of the time, everyone just leaves afterwards.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Luke Alvez knocked on the door before walking in with a stack of folders in his hand. "I was wondering if it's a possibility that you could help me with this."

She narrowed her eyes between Luke and the folders. "What are those?"

"My computer crashed and I need to input these paperwork into my system." Luke awkwardly stood in the middle of the office. For the past months in being a part of the team, he has never stepped foot into the infamous office of Penelope Garcia's. As expected, it's an exact replica of her and he couldn't help but softly smile at it.

"How could your computer crash?" Penelope asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Logged into my system and it just did this buzzing sound."

"Aren't you tired?" Penelope questioned as she took the folders, setting it down next to one of the computers on the right side of the office. "Everybody else seem so out of it from the case. How are you still able to continue on working like this?"

"It helps me," Luke answered. "Keeps me busy enough to not let me overthink on certain cases. I noticed that I've been doing so since joining the BAU." He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Penelope input the paperwork. A small smile cracked spread across his face, she must not trust him with her precious computers so she's just logging into his system on her own. "When I was in the Task Force, it kept me so busy with the rush that I didn't have enough time to actually think what I was working on. I went from one case to another in a span of two days." He paused as he blinked his eyes. "Here, you work on a case for days and even weeks. It's hard not to let it affect you." Luke exhaled deeply while clenching onto the back of his neck. "I don't know how they," he shook his head as he corrects himself. "...you guys do it."

Penelope closed the last folder. "I don't either." She handed them back over to Luke and shrugged her shoulders. "It gets easier in time, don't worry about it." Realizing that she was comforting him in a sort of kind way, she quickly stood up and cleared her throat. "Next time you want look at dirty stuff, use your own personal computer at home. Don't be crashing our computers, they'll take it out from our pay."

Luke lets out a chuckle once he saw what she was doing. Every single time if Penelope finds herself speaking to him in a friendly way or opening up a bit, she will immediately replace it with a snarky remark. "I wasn't looking at anything with the computer." He gives her one last smile before walking out. "Thanks."

. . .

Jennifer Jareau stared at the picture frame placed on her desk. A photo of her two kids, Will, Penelope and Spencer in a group photo from the last barbeque. Her eyes stayed glued on Henry, her precious little first born. The case they just worked on involved young kids. And when that does happen, she always can't help but think of her own kids. What would she do if she was on the victim's families position? How would she ever be able to cope with her life after such a loss?

"JJ," she looked up from the picture frame to see David Rossi standing nearby. "I'm going out for a couple drinks. Do you want to join?" Rossi could tell that a lot is going through JJ's mind. In fact, in everyone's mind. As the oldest in the bunch, he feels as if it's right for him to step up and reassure the other members that everything would be okay. "I could use a buddy."

"Actually, I rather go home and just," she smiled softly while getting up to take her car keys and jacket. "hug my kids and husband for the night."

Rossi nodded his head. "Of course," he pulled her in for a hug. "Give them an extra hug for me." He watched as JJ waved goodbye to Spencer and Luke before walking into the elevator. "Boys, I think I'll call it a night instead."

"No drinks?" Spencer asked with an eyebrow arched. He closed the book he was reading and stood up. "I would've thought you wanted a couple drinks in?"

"Seeing JJ like that, I rather go home and call up my daughter." Rossi saluted his friends goodbye before walking out of the bullpen himself.

Luke continuously pressed the space bar button on his computer. "Looks like it's just you and me," he glanced up just in time to see Spencer putting on his jacket. "You're leaving too?"

"My mom's waiting for me at home. Tonight is movie night for us," Spencer sighed. "I think being with our family for the night should be our priority."

"Right," Luke looked at his broken computer after Spencer left. "Family." Checking the time on his watch, it's already close to midnight. Seeing as everyone else around him is turning off their computers and calling it night, Luke figured that he should leave too. "Bye." He waved goodbye to fellow agents.

Penelope walked out of her office and stood in the middle of the bullpen. Her eyes wandered over to Emily's office, which was empty. "Did Prentiss leave?"

"Uh, yeah." Luke walked over with his jacket and keys in one hand. "She had a phone call from her boyfriend. I guess he did a surprise unexpectedly so she bounced." He stared at Penelope's expression. "What's wrong?"

"My car's in the workshop, it broke down on me this morning." Penelope groaned while taking out her phone from her purse. "Emily said she'll take me home tonight. I think she forgot because of how everything went this week. I'll just call up a taxi and - "

"I can take you." Luke offered. "I mean, I can drop you off home."

Penelope lets out a small laugh as if he was joking. "You're funny, newbie." Her smile faded once she saw his serious expression. "No, no, no, absolutely not."

Luke knit his eyebrows together. "Why not?" He crossed his arms across his chest, a little amused by her reaction over an offer to take her home.

"The last time I was in a car with you, I almost puked." Penelope shook her head vigorously as she walked out of the bullpen and pressed the button on the elevator. "I have no reason to be in the same car with you again." Making sure to look at him straight in the eyes. "Ever again."

"Alright," the elevator doors opened as Luke chuckled. "Close to midnight? I doubt any taxi is available at this time." He glanced at Penelope up and down before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you'll be walking home in those intense heels you're wearing then." As soon as the elevator opened and they were on the ground floor, he walked out. "Good luck, Miss Garcia."

Penelope watched as Luke waved goodbye with his back facing towards her. Taking a look at the time from her phone and the aching blister on the back of her ankles due to the heels, she silently cursed to herself. "Freaking newbie."

The sound of rushing _clicking_ sounds caused Luke to smile as he adjust the rearview mirror in his car. Throwing the duffel bag to the backseat, he turned the keys in the ignition. Just as he switched the car into gear, the passenger side door opened and Penelope Garcia sat down - breathing hard in and out while glaring at him. "What?"

"You knew I was coming but you were going to leave anyways?" Penelope questioned as she buckled the seatbelt in.

Luke laughed as he backed the car out of the underground garage. "I had no absolutely idea that you were coming. You seemed so persistent to take the taxi."

"Ha." She retorted while groaning in pain from the heels. "You don't mind if I take off my heels in your car, do you?"

"Go ahead." Luke answered. "So, what's your plans for the night?"

Penelope silently exhaled out of relief once those nasty heels were off. "Sleep." She glanced at Luke as his eyes focused on the road. "I mean, after I call up my boyfriend and have a nice long talk with him. Not that it's any of your business."

Luke lightly chuckled as he made a sharp turn into the highway. "Right, that boyfriend of yours."

"What was that?" Penelope questioned.

"What was what?" Luke laughed. He quickly glanced at her for a few seconds, catching that glare from her. "What?"

Penelope cleared her throat. "I totally still have a boyfriend that exists."

"Really?" Luke carefully changed lanes on the highway as he spoke. "So that totally wasn't a dating website that I saw on one of your computer earlier in the office?"

Completely thrown off by the dating website being mentioned, she started to clear her throat again. "I was looking into it for a friend. She wanted to make sure the website was legitimate. You know who I am, a tech analyst. It's my job to - " Penelope stopped talking and rolled her eyes. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No," he nodded his head while laughing. "No, you don't have to." Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just wondering why you feel the need to lie about having a boyfriend to me. Especially on the first day we met in the elevator." The silence after he spoke caught his attention. "Garcia?"

"I wasn't technically lying," she said slowly while looking out the window. The twinkling stars shining against the dark sky, the bright street lamps from across the highway - all things that would always distract her during this time of day. "I was seeing someone for a while." Penelope adverted her gaze away from the window and over to Luke. "We broke up two months ago." The car drove by a billboard with a picture of kids smiling together. "He broke it off."

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Penelope nodded her head. "It's okay." She took a look at the street signs ahead. "Just make a left turn and about a mile long, take another left turn. My house would be straight ahead."

"Alright." The silence between them the rest of the way suddenly made him feel a bit uneasy. Maybe he just hit a sore topic which he didn't mean to do at all. "Gar - "

"We're here." Penelope quickly interrupted him. She unbuckled the seat belt while taking a deep breath. "Thanks for the drive, newbie."

Before he had time to get a word out, she was already out of the car and walking through her front door. Luke tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. _"Alvez, what did you just do?"_ He muttered to himself as he turned the keys in the ignition. Something glittery caught his attention from the passenger side. He arched an eyebrow as he leaned over to grab the glittery high heels. Did she really want to rush out of the car that she got out barefoot without noticing? Feeling obligated to give it back to her right away, he turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Taking a couple deep breaths, he knocked on the front door and stepped back.

Penelope opened the door and stood shock. "Uhm, hi?"

"You forgot these," handing the heels toward her, Luke smiled. "Surprised you missed out on such glittery heels."

"Thanks." She was just about to close the door when Luke stopped her. "Did I forget something else?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, hesitating on what he should say. "I apologize for being so nosy about your ex-boyfriend. I didn't mean to hit that topic if I knew it was sensitive. It was wrong of - "

"Stop." Penelope said immediately. "I wasn't upset or distracted because we talked about him. I got over him once the break up happened." She looked down at her feet. "The kids," she admitted softly. "I was thinking about the victims from the case earlier."

"Oh." Luke responded, not knowing how to exactly react. "Yeah, tough case."

Penelope looked at him. "Why aren't you with them?"

Confused, he knit his eyebrows together. "Excuse me?"

"Your family," Penelope said. "Everyone else in our team are with their family and loved ones right now. Considering how affected and sensitive the case was, it only made sense that they would want to be at home with their family." As the burst of colors for the team, it's also her job to observe her members. Watch how affected they are and what they choose to do afterwards once a case is done. What she has been noticing about Luke Alvez is the tendency of him trying to always keep himself busy. Something he even said so himself earlier in her office. It keeps things out of his mind. The only off putting thing is the fact that he is always wants to do it _alone_. "Does being alone soothes your mind better than being with your family?"

Luke lets out a small chuckle before he took a deep breath. "Wow. Miss Tech Analyst just turned into a Profiler."

"I just think it's best to spend time with your family after a hard case." Penelope continued on. "You're still new to the BAU even though it's been a few months. New recruits usually have a harder time with cases involving children because of - "

"I don't," he hesitated a bit. "I'm not on speaking terms with my family at the moment." Besides the BAU knowing that he has a dog named Roxy, they really don't know anything else about him. "When I was in Task Force and after what happened to my old partner, I got so distracted and lost my mind for a while. Didn't bother on contacting or doing anything with them because I was - "

"Scared." Penelope answered for him. "You were scared that they would also be affected by it." Luke Alvez is definitely a perfect with the BAU. Doing something that the team would do for others.

"What about you? You say that we should surround ourselves with people we love after a harsh case." Luke took a small peek inside her house, empty and cold. "You're alone like me."

Penelope sighed deeply. "I used to be with Morgan after every case. I would listen about how hard it was for him to be out in the field and see what he sees. And he would listen to me, talking about the most random things so he could be distracted. It was our thing, you know." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "But he has bigger things to worry about now. I don't want to take away any normality he recently found just because I can't be alone. And the other members, they should be alone with their immediate family. Being in the way," she paused. "There are limits to them."

"Well, I guess we'll have to get used to it. Future cases are always in our horizon and we're just bound to come across harsh ones like his one." Luke said.

"Newbie," Penelope said while opening the door wider. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You're inviting me in? The newbie?"

"Alright, I guess it's a goodbye then." She was about to close the door when Luke walked into her house. Penelope shook her head before she shut the door and made her way over to the kitchen to make tea.

Luke's eyes wandered from one corner to another, taking in all the most bright, vivid colors he has seen in his life. "Without the computers, this is just like your office."

"I like to carry my personality in everything I do." Penelope defended herself. "And it helps with all the stuff I see on a daily basis." She walked over and handed him a cup of tea. "Colors and sparkly things helps me." As she sipped her tea, she adverted her gaze over to Luke's phone, which had a picture of Roxy as his lock screen. "Roxy helps you, doesn't she?"

He smiled. "Yeah, a lot. I love her."

"And she loves you."

Luke laughed while drinking the tea. "I mean, I am kind of handsome and kind. Hard not to be loved."

A disgusted expression spread across her face while she rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious."

"Am I wrong?" Luke dared to ask. He watched quietly as Penelope took a while to answer. "Never mind. Of course, I'm not handsome or kind to you."

"I may be a little mean to you than I am with others but I will admit or agree to something when it's true." Putting down the empty cup on the table, she cleared her throat. "You are _quite_ a looker. I'm only admitting to it because it'll obviously be a lie if I didn't."

Luke chuckled. "Thanks." He bit his lower lip as he looked at her. "And if we are going to admit something," he scratch the back of his neck out of nervousness. "You're _quite_ beautiful yourself."

Penelope scoffed as if this was something she would believe. If it was coming from a different guy, someone who obviously doesn't look like Luke Alvez - she would believe. Derek Morgan calls her beautiful and all sort of nicknames that's shared between but she always consider that's only because he's her bestfriend. "Alright, newbie. Just because I am kind to you for more than five minutes, doesn't mean you can just comfortably lie - "

"Lie?" Luke placed the cup down and looked at her in confusion. "Wait a minute, you think calling you beautiful is just a lie?"

"Come on, look at you and then look at - "

"Whoa, stop there." Luke immediately interrupted her. "Usually, I let you go on with your little remarks or even side comments about me but this is unacceptable. There is nothing that is different from the way I look or the way you look. For me, you are beautiful. That confidence you speak with during cases makes you charming. The way you dress obviously indicates that you could hardly give a care what others think. If I may overstep my boundaries for a few seconds, you are beautiful. Most definitely beautiful inside and out, Penelope Garcia."

Penelope blinked her eyes a couple of times, not knowing how to exactly respond to what she just heard. "Obviously you are hyped up from - "

Luke sighed. "I'm not lying or hyped up on tea. Don't try to find any excuse on debunking my comment."

Seeing how serious he looked while he faced her, she decided to not try and argue back. "Well, I guess I'll say thank you." Penelope said. Feeling uncomfortable because of the conversation, she stood up and checked the time on her watch. "Wow. It's almost two in the morning now."

"I should get home then." Luke stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. As his hand twist the doorknob, he paused and turned back around. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. It really helped with my mind."

Penelope nodded her head. "Yeah. See you on Monday."

Luke opened the door. "See you Monday." He quietly shut the door and halted his steps at the gate. He thought he was going to spend another night being alone, something he always seem to do after a case. But tonight - spending it with Penelope it was something he needed more than anything.

Carefully and quietly, Penelope made her way over to the windows. She watched as Luke got into his car and drove away. Turning back around to face her dark living room alone, her eyes landed to the two empty cups on the table. "Thank you for staying with me tonight, Luke." Penelope would've never believed that she needed that brief moment in life. The moment of spending time with Luke, to just have somebody else as a listening ear. To realize that it wasn't just her alone most of the time after cases, to just learn that maybe her and Luke aren't that different. "Thanks, Luke." She muttered to herself again before turning off all the nights and headed off to bed.

. . .

Spencer waved at his members walking into the bullpen with bright expressions written on their face. It was obvious that going home to spend time with your family helped each one of them a lot. "I got scolded by my mom last night."

Rossi laughed as he sipped his morning black coffee. "And why is that, kid?"

"My hair is supposedly starting to look like a mop." Spencer laughed along with them. "Maybe I should get a haircut."

Emily played with his hair for a few seconds. "But I like it."

JJ tilted her head a bit as she looked at it. "A trim wouldn't hurt." She crossed her arms as she sat on her desk. "When will Lewis and Walker get back from their training?"

"Could be a couple more days," Emily replied. "Hard to say since I don't have the skills to advanced their training up." Through the glass doors from across the bullpen, she smiled once Penelope walked through the elevators. "Hi, Miss Sunshine."

Penelope smiled brightly. "So, I have a favor to ask."

JJ looked at her friend with a suspicious look on her face. "Which is?"

"I know Lewis and Walker aren't here but we can totally do this again once they come back." Penelope took out a camera and smiled slyly as she looked at them. "It would mean a lot if we can have group photo again."

Rossi laughed. "Not a bad idea, Garcia." He fixed up his tie while standing up straight. "It's a good thing I chose to wear my good suit today."

"What's going on?" Luke asked once he saw them laughing.

"Garcia wants us to take a group photo." Spencer answered before putting down the book in his hand.

"Really?" Luke smiled. "Here, give me the camera. I'll take it for you."

Penelope looked at him. "Don't be silly, newbie." Handing the camera over to another agent, she pulled him over closer to them for the photo. "You're taking it with us."

Everyone including Luke all stood and stared at Penelope with stunned expressions. "Really?"

"Of course," Penelope answered. She smiled brightly at each one of them before landing her eyes on Luke. "We're taking a group family photo and you're family, aren't you?"

JJ smiled. "I couldn't agree more with Garcia."

Luke couldn't help but grin. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't let it get to your little ego head." Penelope warned with a glare.

Rossi chuckled. "And she's back."

"Okay, the picture's ready to be taken." The agent said as he stepped back with the camera.

"To family." Spencer said.

Everyone huddle together with bright smiles on their faces while staring into the camera. Despite the harsh and cruel cases they work on a daily basis, as long as they surround themselves with the right people - everything will always fall into the right places. It's heavy duty work but sometimes when they go home into the arms of their family, the brief pain and sadness will go away. It also helps when they also work with people that remind themselves, they don't go through the doubt and pain alone. These people that surrounds around them for the most part of their day, they're not just friends - they're family.

"To family." Everyone repeated.


	3. Office Tantrum

**Office Tantrum**

this one shot is inspired by marialovesdean on tumblr (:

"Have you seen Penelope?" Luke Alvez asked as he stepped out of the elevator and asked the first person he saw. "Is she in her office?"

Agent Grant Anderson shrugged his shoulders. "She shouldn't be there, we're all leaving."

Luke gave a brief smile before turning to walk down the hallway and over to Penelope's office. He knocked on the door four times and waited for a response. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat and turned the doorknob to walk in the office himself. "She must be in the bathroom," he muttered under his breath. Placing the takeout bag onto the table, making sure he carefully cleared everything off. Penelope would throw a fit if she saw that he got some of her things in the office dirty. Taking out the food out one by one, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It's been a while since the both of them could sit down and actually enjoy a meal together. The cases coming in has been tough and the team has been endlessly tired. "She better love me for doing this."

"Luke," he turned around and smiled at Jennifer Jareau. "Dinner for two in the office tonight?" Jennifer smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't you two want a date outside of this building? It's already bad enough that she's stuck here for twelve hours."

"Penelope said she rather have dinner here so she can finish up the other cases faster." Luke said. "I should be able to take her home tonight."

Jennifer laughed. "Have a nice date, lovebirds."

Luke chuckled as he waved goodbye and returned to setting up the dinner on the table. As soon as he placed the utensils down, the phone in the office started ringing. He stood and contemplated on if he should answer or not, considering that it's not his office. What if it's important? Sighing, he made his way over to the other desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Baby Girl, it's me. I was wondering if you could come over and help me out a bit tonight. Savannah is out with the baby and I'm struggling to relax with all this tension on my body. And you know I love your massages." There was a brief silence went by and he spoke up again. "Baby?"

"Who is this?" Luke questioned as his eyebrows furrowed together and his hand clenching onto the phone, ready to throw it against the wall if he has to. "Who is this?!"

"Isn't this Penelope Garcia's direct phone in her office?"

Luke scoffed. "Yes," he exhaled deeply. "I repeat, who is this?"

"This is former SSA Derek Morgan. May I know who is picking up Penelope Garcia's personal office phone in the middle of the night like this?" Derek questioned back.

Luke's eyes widened at the familiar name. "Luke Alvez, I'm Agent Luke Alvez with the BAU."

Derek cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Who?" He doesn't recall knowing about anyone who recently joined the team. "Why are you in Garcia's office at 11PM? Why didn't she pick up the phone call?"

"She is," Luke paused. He doesn't know where exactly is she and she shouldn't be taking this long in the bathroom. "I do not know where she is right now."

"Why are you answering her phone call?" Derek immediately asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes at the tone that Derek was using toward him. "I am currently in her office and the phone rang. Considering that it could've been an important call, I picked the phone to see if I could take a message." He drew a deep breath to relax the tension he is feeling on his shoulders at the moment. "Didn't realize that I would be picking up a phone call that's asking for a personal body massage."

Derek briefly chuckled. "Tell Penelope to call me back as soon as possible. It's urgent."

"Don't you think a body massage at 11PM is a little ridiculous to be considered as urgent?" Luke questioned. He couldn't help but feel jealousy all around his body. He has heard stories before between Penelope and Derek Morgan. People informing him that they are extremely close bestfriends. He just never thought it would be _this extreme_.

"And who are you to judge on something that holds urgency between me and Garcia?" Derek asked back, a little taken a back. "You didn't answer me. Why are you in Garcia's office at 11PM?"

Luke cleared his throat. "I am waiting on her."

"Obviously," Derek said. "Why?"

"Is there a reason why I can't be in her office at this time of night?" Luke asked.

Derek arched an eyebrow. Why does it seem like this man over the phone has the tone of voice that's filled with frustration but mainly jealousy? "If you know Penelope like I do, you would know that she hates people touching her stuff. Considering that I am not in the office right now and over the phone, you are holding onto her phone - which means you are touching her things. Did you get her permission?"

"Permission?" Luke asked. "I don't need her permission to do anything." Lie. Since he started dating Penelope, he has nothing but ask Penelope permission for half of the things he has done. Like tonight's dinner, he had to ask if it was okay to be in her office while she worked and ate dinner with him.

"Luke Alvez, what are you doing touching my phone?" Penelope walked in with two cups of tea in her hand. She glared at her boyfriend before she placed the cups onto the table next to the food. "Who is that?"

"Your boyfriend." Luke bitterly said as he handed the phone to her and sat over at the other desk. He momentarily rolled his eyes at her before he focused his attention on the food.

"My boyfriend?" Penelope repeated with confusion. "This is Penelope Garcia."

"Baby Girl," Derek said while laughing. "It's me."

Penelope's face lit up at the sound of her favorite human being. "Well, if it isn't my Chocolate Thunder. Why are you calling at this time of night?"

Luke tapped his fingers on the desk, his eyes widened at the word Chocolate Thunder coming out of her mouth. "Chocolate Thunder?"

"Nothing," Derek widely smiled as he sighed. "I just missed your voice."

"Aw, you know you can call me at anytime." Penelope smiled. "I was planning on visiting you next week." She briefly glanced at Luke, who was obviously sulking as he sat alone and played around with the food in front of him. She couldn't help but smile at his childish jealousy. "Planning to bring my boyfriend to come and meet you."

Luke glanced up and cleared his throat as he sat straight on his chair.

Derek laughed. "So that's who that was? Luke Alvez? Baby Girl, when did you get a boyfriend without telling me?"

"When did you get a wife without telling me?" Penelope joked back while laughing. "He and I have been dating only for three months. I wanted to make sure that I really liked the guy first." Penelope smirked at Luke's sly grin to himself. "Eh, he's alright so far."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Penelope. "Alright? If I was alright, I would like to take back these food." He stood up and started cleaning up the table.

"He's handsome, smart, strong." Penelope smiled. "Cute when he's jealous."

"Cute?" Luke repeated to himself with a wide smile. He looked at himself from his phone's camera. "Hm, cute."

Derek chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave you two be." Just as he was about to hang up, he smiled as he spoke again. "This Alvez guy, he seems like a good catch." For the first time, Derek experienced somebody trying to protect Penelope from him. It wasn't something he had expected when he tried to call her tonight but it's nice to know that Penelope is in the right arms. "Don't let him go."

Penelope smiled. "I won't." After hanging up the phone, she made her way over to Luke and shook her head as she looked at him. "Why are you jealous?"

Luke looked at her. "Baby Girl? Chocolate Thunder? Late night massage?" He shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his tea. "I felt...intimidated."

She laughed before she drank her tea as she arched an eyebrow. "Intimidated? Why?"

"Well," he cleared his throat as he leaned toward her with his eyes looking straight into hers. "Is he stronger than me?"

"Most definitely." Penelope quickly replied.

Luke scoffed. "Is he better looking?"

"Without a doubt." Penelope answered.

"Nice? Is he nicer than me?" Luke pushed with another question.

Penelope laughed. "The nicest man I know."

Luke leaned back toward his seat and frowned. "Basically I lost," he ran a hand through his hair. "He's a better looking man than me. He's much more nicer than I am. And he's most definitely stronger than me." Luke repeated what she said with an obvious jealous tone in his voice. "Why are you dating me then?"

"Well, he's married with a lovely wife and kid." Penelope answered. Just as she was about to start eating her food, she burst out of laughter when Luke frowned with his bottom lip sticking out. "Oh my God, you're too cute."

"Cute," Luke said. "Why are you dating me again?"

Penelope took his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "You may not be as handsome as my Derek Morgan. You may not be able to kick down a door like he did when he was in the team. And you may not touch my heart with your kindness like he always does."

"Is there a point to this, Penelope?" Luke felt as if she was stabbing his heart over and over again.

"But you are definitely the one that I like and will only like." Penelope caressed her thumb over his hand as she continued talking. "I like the way you make me feel after I cry. I like the way you make me feel safe even though you drive crazy on the road. I like the way you try and make jokes with me even if you're tired from work. I like that everyday in our relationship, you always manage to surprise me and keep me happy." She laughed once Luke's smile returned to his face. "And I definitely like that you keep throwing cute tantrums every single time you're jealous."

Luke couldn't help but grin widely as he leaned toward her. "How much do you like me?"

"Hmm," Penelope smiled. "Depends."

"Depends on what?" Luke asked as he inched closer to her face.

Penelope giggled. "How much of a good kiss you're about to give me will determine my answer."

"Oh really?" Luke laughed as he placed his hands on her cheeks as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. As he pulled away, he smirked when he saw Penelope's eyes closed. "I'm not done," Luke said before she could open her eyes. Softly placing his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her in - giving her a long, tender and delicate kiss.

As soon as they pulled apart, Penelope cleared her throat and shyly smiled as she pulled her hair back behind her ears. "I guess I like you a lot."

"Just a lot?" Luke asked. "Not even massively a lot?" He shook his head as he leaned forward again. "We have to kiss again. I'm not satisfied with the answer."

Penelope laughed as she shoved him away. "Stop. Come on, let's eat."

Luke reached over and held onto her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "For just being with me."

Penelope smiled. "I'm never letting go so get used to it." She laughed when he tried to kiss her again, she stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth. "Later."

"Promise?" Luke joked before bringing her hand to his mouth, placing a light kiss on top of it as they returned back to dinner.


	4. Jealousy Impression

**Jealousy Impression**

this one shot is inspired by marialovesdean on tumblr (:

Luke narrowed his eyes at Penelope as he leaned against the elevator. It's been five days since he has last seen her, the team had to stay at California for a case that took longer than expected. As soon as they landed, the only thing Luke wanted to do is jump into his bed and just shut his eyes for the rest of the weekend. But the feeling of wanting to see her overcame him, looking at her over the screen just isn't the same.

"Why?" Penelope briefly glanced at Luke as she crossed her arms. "Why are you looking at me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes not peeling away from her. "Assuming that it really has been five days since we've last seen each other, it's just appalling to see you not give me a hug."

"Appalling?" Penelope repeated before she cracked a laugh, the echoing sound vibrated through the elevators. "My life doesn't revolve around you, Luke Alvez."

"Hm," Luke gave the statement some thought. "Have you eaten yet?"

Penelope nodded her head. "It's almost midnight."

The elevators reached to their floor. Luke cleared his throat as he leaned over, his face inches away from Penelope's. "You're not mad at me right?" It's an uneasy feeling when she didn't talk to him much over the last five days. Considering that their relationship is still a bit raw, Luke can't hide his concern expression as he looks at her. "Should Roxy and I come over to your place tonight? Movie night?" He arched an eyebrow before a smirk spread across his face. "Maybe even for the weekend?"

Penelope smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek, softly caressing his beautiful, handsome face. "Maybe tomorrow." She leaned in for a kiss, cracking an even bigger smile in the kiss when she felt Luke wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Pulling away before somebody awkwardly catches them, she cleared her throat. "I have plans tonight."

"Plans?" When the elevator doors opened, Luke grabbed onto Penelope's arm once they stepped out. "With?"

"My original love." Penelope said as if it's the most normal thing to say toward your current boyfriend.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but he was too floored to even understand what he wants to say or even what he's thinking. That's when he heard the sound of Spencer laughing as he walked out of the bullpen, heading towards them. "Finally." Spencer looked at the couple. "We've been waiting for you."

"What's wrong?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows at Spencer's facial expression. "What are you so happy about?" Spencer nodded his head over to the bullpen. Through the glass doors, they could see the team were standing around a chair - the sound of laughing was heard throughout the floor. "What's going on?"

"Why don't we just walk over and see, Luke." Penelope suggested before she wrapped her arm around his arm, walking toward the bullpen. "My Heroes!"

The team turned around their attention over to the couple and Spencer. "Hey! Garcia! Guess who is here."

The back of the chair turned around and Derek Morgan stood up with a bright smile spread across his face. He's wearing one of the most casual clothes out of everybody. With a baseball cap over his head and a pair of sweat suit, he chuckled at the sight of his baby girl. "Finally, I was waiting for you baby girl."

Penelope smiled widely as she opened her arms widely as she made her way over to Derek. "I thought we were meeting at the drive in later?"

"Thought I should just pick you up," Derek kissed the top of her head. "A lady shouldn't be driving to a drive in theater at this time of night."

Spencer stood next to Luke, his eyes glancing between Luke and the way he was looking at Derek and Penelope. "Statistically, men has that feeling more often than the women in relationships. I haven't had that feeling yet so I wouldn't know how it would feel like."

Luke blinked back to reality. "What? What feeling?"

"Jealousy." Spencer said. "What you're feeling right now as you watch the closeness between Derek and Garcia is the feeling of jealousy."

"I am..." Derek and Penelope hugged again, their hands clenching onto each other. "...not jealous." Luke cleared his throat loud and clear so the others can notice him. "Hello."

Jennifer and Emily cracked a smile at Luke, who's obviously trying to capture Penelope's attention. "Isn't that cute?"

Emily smiled. "I was starting to wonder when Luke would feel jealous about Penelope and Derek's special relationship."

Rossi took a sip of his water. "Let's just hope he's casual about this."

Luke made his way toward Derek, his hand reaching out for a handshake. "Hello," he glanced between Penelope and Derek. "I am Luke Alvez, the newest member of the BAU and Penelope Garcia's boyfriend."

Rossi almost choked on his water. "Alright. Forget the casual approach." He burst out in a quiet fit of laughter with the others as they watch the scene that unfolds in front of them.

Derek chuckled as he shook hands with Luke. "You must know about me already."

"Yes," Luke said. "Yes, I do."

Penelope knit her eyebrows together when she noticed Luke giving her a certain expression. As if he's telling her to come over to his side. Narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, she laughed. "Alvez has heard a lot about you, especially from me."

"I wouldn't think of anywhere else." Derek laughed. He placed his arm around Penelope's shoulders as he looked at Luke. "I hope you don't mind."

Luke couldn't help but glare at the arm. He's mentally cutting the arm off in his mind. Shaking his head, he forced the imaginary thought away before he cleared his throat and looked at Derek. "Don't mind?"

"Penelope and I will be together for a few hours," Derek took out two tickets with a smile. "We have a movie to watch."

This is the plans that she was talking about? Luke slowly nodded his head, trying to rationalize his next words. "I see."

Jennifer eventually made her way over, her arms opened wide to get another hug from Derek. "Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation but I have to head home. Give me another hug, Morgan. When do you think you'll come visit again?"

Derek picked up his favorite blond into a hug as he laughed. "Depends on when Savannah isn't tired. I barely got to make it out today."

"How's the baby?" Penelope asked with a bright smile. She hasn't had time to visit his house in a while.

"Growing." Derek said sadly.

Jennifer laughed. "Get used to that feeling." As soon as she gave Penelope a hug, she turned and couldn't hide her expression toward Luke. It just looks so funny when he's jealous. "Alvez," wrapping her arms around Luke, she muttered something near his ear. "Control your expression, it's too funny."

Luke cleared his throat before pulling away from the hug. He started to scratch the back of his neck out of awkwardness. "What movie?"

"It's an old one," Derek said. "I think something from the late 1980's. Penelope chose it, I'm following along with whatever what she wants to watch."

"Ahh," Luke looked at the time on his watch. "The movie's about to start. Maybe you should start heading out." He looked at Penelope, giving her a small smile. "I have to stay back and finish some paperwork."

Penelope nodded her head. "Alright." She waved goodbye to the others before smiling at Luke. "Bye."

Silently, he watched as Derek and Penelope walked out of the bullpen. As soon as Derek's back was faced toward him, Luke exhaled deeply. The sound of Spencer, Emily and Rossi laughing caught his attention. "What?"

"This is the most expressive I've seen you be since you joined the team." Emily said. "Penelope's right. It's hilarious to watch."

"Hilarious?" Luke repeated. "Does it seem normal for you guys to witness your girlfriend - " he stopped talking when he felt somebody abruptly turning him around. Before he had time to adjust on seeing who it was, he felt a pair of lips landing on top of his. He couldn't help but crack a smile during the kiss because the lips feels so damn familiar. Immediately, Luke wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist - pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss.

"This is our cue." Rossi said before he grabbed his bags to go.

Penelope pulled away from the kiss, blushing as she waved goodbye toward the others. She sighed and looked up at her boyfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The kiss erased all the jealousy that was running through his body. Luke nodded his head, feeling absolutely over the cloud right now. "Have fun tonight."

"Bye." She leaned in for a quick peck on the kiss. "Bye."

"How many times are you going to say bye?" Luke laughed as he kissed her. As soon as they pulled away, they just kept leaning for quick pecks on the lips over and over again. "I can do this all day."

Penelope stepped away, happiness written all over her face. "I really have to go." As she walked out of the bullpen, she halted her steps in front the glass doors. "Make sure you bring packed clothes over tomorrow."

Luke nodded his head. "Of course." Once Penelope entered the elevators with Derek, who was waiting for her and the doors closed. Luke looked around the empty bullpen, a huge smile plastered on his face. His eyes glancing at the reflection of himself, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at his face carefully. "Does my face look funny when I'm jealous?" He doesn't know what they're talking about, not wanting to believe what is true. "I was not jealous." Luke told himself before settling down at his desk. With his hands arranging the papers on his desk, he paused for a few seconds. Thinking about the kiss earlier and the thought of spending the weekend with Penelope starting tomorrow, Luke absolutely cannot wipe the smile off his face.


	5. The Special Phone Call

**The Special Phone Call**

this one shot is inspired by marialovesdean on tumblr (:

Luke leaned against the elevator as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. He spent the weekend playing with Roxy at the dog park for most of the time. With his body aching all over, he's not exactly sure if he is up for another case that might take weeks to solve. The sound of the elevators arriving to the BAU's floor and opening caused his eyes to open. Clenching onto his backpack, he exhaled deeply before exiting and making his way toward the bullpen. "Hey."

JJ looked up from her phone. "You look tired."

"Roxy was really hyper this weekend," Luke put his backpack down on top of his desk and chuckled. "I changed her diet in the last few days, I think that's why."

Spencer leaned against his seat. "She's not on the raw diet anymore?"

Luke shook his head. "She wasn't feeling well when she was on the diet." Settling into his seat, he sighed. "I was suggested to change the diet and see what happens." He glanced around the bullpen. "What's the case?"

"I don't know," JJ answered. "Both Emily and Penelope haven't left the office yet, they've been discussing something for the last twenty minutes. And Rossi hasn't arrived."

"Maybe it's not that bad," Spencer suggested. "When we do have a bad case, we're all huddled around the conference room instead." Taking a book out from his drawer, he started opening it to read.

"Conference room." Emily called out for the team as she slowly made her way over with Penelope following behind. "We have a case in Chicago. Double homicide, the third one in the last two weeks."

"A serial killer?" JJ looked up at the screen just as Penelope brought up the pictures.

Emily nodded her head. "Rossi won't be joining us due to personal issues but the case is simple. We just need to fly over there and try to help out the local officers."

"Alright." Spencer stood up. "Wheels up in 20?"

"Actually, with Rossi not being with us, I thought we needed another hand." Emily suggested.

JJ knit her eyebrows together. "The case is simple? I think the four of us can handle the case."

"Yeah," Penelope agreed. "But you wouldn't know Chicago as much as the guy that's joining us."

Luke arched an eyebrow. "Who is coming?"

Derek knocked on the door and smiled brightly at the team. "Agent Derek Morgan is joining you to Chicago." He winked over at Penelope. "Baby Girl."  
Penelope smiled. "Welcome back."

Luke glanced between Penelope and Derek as he collected his files in silence.

. . .

Penelope moved around comfortably on her chair around her office as she took a sip of her tea. Checking the time on her watch, the team should be looking over the crime scenes right now. Her eyes adverted over to her little figurines on her desk, landing particularly on the newest member of the family. The little cat stress toy that Luke had given her a couple weeks ago. The longer she looked at it, the wider her smile became on her face. She blinked her eyes in confusion when her phone started ringing. Getting into tech analyst mode, she pressed the button and cleared her throat as soon as she saw the caller ID. "Newbie."

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he looked back at the phone before chuckling through the line. "Baby Girl, it's me."

Recognizing Derek's voice, she narrowed her eyes at the wall. "Why are you calling me through newbie's phone? Where's yours?"

"Broken." Derek simply replied.

"Broken?" Penelope repeated. "You were chasing somebody, weren't you?"

He laughed through the line as he took a sip of his coffee. "It was a false alarm. Just a kid who witnessed a robbery near the recent crime scene. He was scared to be connected with the homicides." He leaned against the wall as he looked around the Chicago's police station. "I need you to run a license plate for me, sweet girl."

Penelope smiled. "Go ahead." As soon as she was given the numbers, she typed as fast as she could on the computers. "No tickets, nothing."

"Really?" Derek nodded his head. "Alright." He glanced over at Luke, who was just walking into the police station after checking out a different crime scene with JJ. "When are you going to stop calling Luke that? He's not exactly a newbie anymore."

"Hm," Penelope could sense Derek's judgement all the way from over here. "Don't judge me, Hot Bod. I will keep calling him newbie until he's not exactly a newbie anymore."

"When?" Derek laughed. "Until another new member comes in? If that's the situation, you should be calling Walker by newbie."

"Sweet Baritone is Sweet Baritone. I can't just change given nicknames like that." Penelope smirked as she played with the little figurines on her desk. "What if I changed your nicknames in the past?"

Derek nodded his head over at Luke, who was greeting him. "I wouldn't have liked that, Baby Girl. You'll always be my Baby Girl and I'll always be your Chocolate Thunder." He walked over to where the team were huddling, preparing to release the profile. "I'll be using Luke's phone for the case so just expect some sweet conversations when you pick up the phone call."

Penelope laughed. "Okay. Call me when you need me."

Hanging up the phone, he handed it over to Luke. "Thanks."

Luke looked at the phone, sliding it back over to him. "You should just keep since you need it. I can just use JJ's when I'm with her. I can always take it back once the case is over."

Derek nodded his head. "Alright."

. . .

Closing the door behind her as she yawned with a cup of coffee in her hand, Penelope sat down in her seat. Another day has passed since the team went off to Chicago which means another day she has been alone in the BAU building. Sometimes she wished that her job also requires her to be out in the field. But then she remembers the horror that she would see that can only lead to nightmares making it a terrible idea.

The phone rang with Luke's phone number showing up on her phone. "My sweet baby with the chocolate abs, how are you this morning?"

Derek laughed. "My morning just got better with those soothing words from my girl."

Penelope giggled. "Of course. How can I help?"

"Just talk to me."

"You don't have anything about the case for me?" Penelope asked.

"We caught the guy a couple of hours ago," Derek said. "We're staying in Chicago for another day because my mom invited the team for dinner and dessert."

"Really?!" Penelope rolled her eyes. "I am going to miss her beautiful, delicious lemon cake again?" She groaned. "I wish you would've told me that the case is done before I walked myself into the office."

Derek chuckled. "I thought the others told you." He closed his eyes briefly as he rubbed his temples. "Luke and JJ is interrogating him right now. As soon as we get the confession and signature, we're off to dinner at my house. I just talked to Savannah over the phone so I wanted to call and check up on you."

"Bring me back some cake." Penelope demanded.

"Baby, my mother is making you another batch. Just for you." Derek's family has a close relationship with Penelope just like him. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

Penelope took a sip of her coffee. "Go ahead."

"Be a little nicer to Luke."

"I am nice." Penelope replied.

"Baby..." Derek knows the difference between nice Penelope Garcia and slightly mean Penelope Garcia. "You can't create a wall between him just because he replaced me."

Penelope frowned. "I just miss you."

"And I am here," Derek reassured her. "You're just acting like this because he ended being hot."

She gasped at the audacity from Derek Morgan. "I am not!"

"His kind of hotness is on the level that you're not used to." Derek continued. "You and I have this flirty banter and it has made you comfortable to always say certain things with me. The same goes for me. With Luke, you want to say certain things so badly but you can't. You don't know if it's even appropriate toward Luke. His personality may be different from mine but I think he can handle a little flirtatious for five seconds."

"No." Penelope refused. "I can't be nice or flirty with him."

"Why?" Derek questioned. He watched as Luke and JJ walked out of the interrogation room, showing him the document with the confession and signature. That's when something clicked in his head. "You _like_ him, don't you?"

"What?" Penelope cleared her throat. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you, Derek Morgan."

Derek smirked. "It makes sense. With your kind of personality, you don't care who you make flirtatious comments to. I mean, the other week when we were together at the cafe with Savannah. You said some really flirty stuff to the waiter that was serving our food!"

"No. He was flirting with me." Penelope corrected him.

He laughed. "You refuse to be nice or act your normal flirtatious self around Luke? I'm calling it. You like him and it's different from what you've felt before. You actually like him to the point that you don't know what to do except forcing yourself to be mean to him." Derek closed his mouth as soon as Luke walked over, collecting and cleaning off the table. "We are continuing this conversation later. I'll call you back when I can." Hanging up the phone, he smiled as he handed it back to Luke. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I don't think I need it anymore."

Luke chuckled. "It's cool." Zipping his backpack, he sighed and looked at him. "So did Penelope say anything?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at him, scanning at his body language up and down. "Nothing, she didn't say anything."

"Oh, alright." Luke smiled as he put his backpack onto his shoulders. "Do I have to prepare a gift for your mom and sisters?"

"No." Derek laughed. "For my sisters, you handsome looks are good enough for them."

. . .

Penelope twirled around in her seat as she sat in the office with music playing in the background. In another few minutes, she can finally leave work and just lay in bed to rest. The idea that tomorrow she can eat the infamous lemon cake again is already making her excited. The sound of the phone ringing distracted her, causing her to push the chair forward to the phone. Taking one look a the caller ID, she pressed the button before putting the call in speaker. "Derek Morgan, listen to me loud and clear. Whatever your profiler's side is thinking, erase it. You better not tell the others especially Luke Alvez. God, sometimes I hate you. I can't believe you figured me out just like that after a few minutes. I was keeping it under control, you can't ruin it for me. I don't know why I can't flirt with him, okay? I mean, I've tried. Have you seen how he looks on a daily basis? Of course, you don't but I do. And let me tell you, my sweet chocolate abs. As beautiful as you are, Luke Alvez is like on another level. Especially that damn gorgeous smile of his. How many times has he smiled at you? Tell me. It's gorgeous, isn't it? Sometimes I just want to grab that face and just kiss those lips." Penelope took a deep breath. "But I can't because he thinks I hate him and I am going to leave it at that. He doesn't need to know how I feel or how I even think of him as a beautiful figure with that sweet personality. Which has me thinking, how does he think that I hate him? Has he been telling you that he thinks that I hate him? Do I really come off that mean? I mean, he has told me before but," Penelope groaned as she lost her train of thought. She glanced over to the little cat stress toy on her desk. Clenching it in her hand, she sighed deeply. "I don't mean to sound so mean but what am I suppose to say, Derek? A part of me wants to openly flirt with him to test the waters but then another part of me is scared. What if he reacts differently than you? Of course I don't want anything like ours because our special phone calls is what makes everything amazing. But he's not like you, Derek. And I don't even know how he feels about me sometimes." Penelope focused her attention at the little cat stress toy, playing with it for a few seconds. The silence through the phone annoyed her. "Derek, say something."

Clearing his throat, Luke shyly chuckled. "Actually, it's Luke."

Penelope's eyes widened as she leaned over to check the caller ID. "What are you talking about? Why are you answering?!"

"Uh," Luke furrowed his eyebrows together. "Because it's my number."

"Isn't Derek using your phone?!"

Luke looked over at Derek, who was helping his family set up the table. "No. He gave it back a couple hours ago."

Penelope could feel her life sailing away as she banged her head against the desk. "What is it?"

Luke couldn't hide his smile as he struggled to focus on the reason behind the phone call. "I wanted to call and ask if you could pick up Roxy for me. You know, the same place as before."

"The dog care center?" Penelope checked the time on the clock, it's time for her to leave work. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Thanks." Luke looked around. "I'll pick her up from your place tomorrow."

"Sure, not a problem." Penelope quickly hung up the phone before she collapsed in embrassement. Shaking her head viciously as she refused to believe that Luke had just heard her whole confession, Penelope silently screamed to herself. "I just had to freaking ramble!"

. . .

Luke laughed as he stared at the phone, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"What's with the smile?" Derek asked. He glanced between the phone and Luke, arching an eyebrow. "Was that Penelope?"

"Huh?" Luke cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Derek laughed. "She doesn't actually hate you." He shrugged his shoulders as he pat Luke's shoulders. "When she doesn't know how to act around certain people, she would act mean because it's the only way for her."

Luke put his phone into his back pocket. "I can see that."

"How do you feel about her?" Derek openly asked.

Luke wasn't sure if he should share such a personal level question like that but he couldn't help it. "I like her."

Derek smiled brightly. "Good. Take care of her for me, Alvez."

"She's a bit..." Luke doesn't know how to exactly word what just happened through the phone call. "I don't think she's going to talk to me for a while. That phone call...it was a special one."

He halted his steps in front of the kitchen. "Special? Our definition of special?" Indicating about how he and Penelope talk to each other. "Or..."

"I honestly don't know but it was," Luke couldn't hide his smile. "It felt good to hear some of those rambling words from her."

"Rambling?" Derek cursed at himself. "She thought that phone call was from me, wasn't it?"

Luke chuckled. "Yeah."

"And let me guess, she talked about her actual feelings towards you? Thinking it was me?"

Nodding his head as he took a sip of his wine. "Yes."

Derek couldn't stop laughing. "She's going to hate me when we fly back." Patting Luke's shoulders as he grabbed his own glass of wine. "But at least you know her actual feelings."

"Oh," Luke chuckled. "I knew about her feelings, she was making it a bit obvious but it's nice to hear the feelings out loud."

"What are you going to do now?"

Luke looked around. "I'll call her after dinner."

"A special phone call?"

Luke finished his glass of wine. "A special phone call."


	6. Penny For Your Thoughts

**this one shot/drabble is completely inspired and an idea by thylovelylionheart on tumblr (:**

Penelope impatiently tapped her fingers against her desk as she continously check the time every five seconds. There's only a few minutes left until she can leave work and rush back home. Sergio has been sick for a couple of days now and it's not getting any better. All she wants is to hurry off home and take him to the nearest animal clinic so he could get checked out. She knew that she should've take the day off instead. Nothing goes good if her mind isn't really 100% there when something else is in her mind.

The phone suddenly rang causing her to jump in her seat. "Speak."

Luke paused for a split second, sensing the tone from her voice. "Uh, I sent a number to your email. Can you run it through the system for me?"

"Just one number?" Penelope asked as she quickly type on her keyboard to look for the number that he had sent. As soon as she found it, she ran it through the database within seconds. "It'll take a couple minutes. I'll call you back as soon as I get the results."

"Wait - " Luke quickly said so she wouldn't hang up on him. Something is definitely off about her today. Sure, she gives him a bit of an attitude at times but it's usually the quirky attitude that he's used to. Penelope answering a phone call from him without a quirky or teasing manner? Not even the slightest bit of attitude? Something is off. "Are you okay?"

Penelope rubbed her sleepy eyes as she silently yawned. "I'm fine." She tried her best to make her voice seem normal. Why does she always do this? The team already has so much to worry about on this case, why does she have to let the emotions get the best of her. This is exactly why she can't be around profilers too much, they can tell when anything is off. "Alvez, I am seriously fine."

Alvez? She hasn't called him by his actual name since that day in front of the elevator. Luke sat down at the nearest chair and cleared his throat. "You said a few minutes on the system, right?"

"Yeah."

Luke watched as the other members walk in and out of the police station, getting ready to head over to the hotel for the rest of the night. He checked the time on his watch before speaking again. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why would I want to you to know my thoughts?" Penelope questioned back. "I said, I'm fine."

"I'm sure that you're fine." Luke continued. "But a single penny added wouldn't hurt that pretty little purse of yours, right? All I am asking is for your thoughts. Obviously something is bothering you to the point you're not even being yourself at the moment."

Penelope wanted to hang up but if she doesn't share what is on your mind to someone, she might just lose it. "I have a cat named Sergio, okay?"

"Alright."

"Actually, it was Prentiss's cat. We have shared custody over him and he's the cutest little cat in this universe. Sometimes when he wants to be playful, he would climb up onto my curtains at the windows and I'll be screaming, begging for him come down." She gasped as another thought crossed her mind. "And sometimes when he doesn't want to - " Penelope immediately stopped herself from talking. "I'm rambling off again."

Luke chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay," he waved goodbye to some of the cops that were walking past him. "I assume that it's about Sergio then?"

"He's sick." Penelope finally said. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's never been like this. Prentiss told me that he would casually go off on his own for a bit due to a stomachache but he's not even doing that with me." Penelope exhaled deeply. "For three days, he's been just laying on my couch and not even moving an inch."

"Is he eating?"

"No!" Penelope groaned as she lay her head down on the desk. "He's not even touching his favorite food. I don't know what to do. Seeing him like this makes me feel extremely scared and fearful for what's going to happen next."

Luke frowned. "Sometimes when Roxy is sick, she doesn't even want to go near me."

"What do you do?"

"I keep cuddling her in my arms until she gets better." Luke arched an eyebrow. "I don't want to brag but I give the best cuddles."

Penelope lightly scoffed as she rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. "You're hilarious."

"Hey, Roxy is my proof." Luke tried to defend himself before cracking up. "How about this? Once you arrive home and take him to the clinic, if he can come home on the same day - hold him in your arms all night. Your warmth and love that he will feel from you tonight will make him 100% better."

"What happens if he doesn't get better? What are you going to do, Luke Alvez?" _Beep, beep, beep_. The sound of her computer informing that the database running the number is complete. Sitting up in her seat, she typed on the keyboard as fast as she could. "You're not answering my question. What are you going to do if Sergio doesn't get better if I follow with what you're instructing me?"

Luke stood up and grabbed his jacket, getting ready to head over to the hotel to sleep the rest of the night off. "Then, I will march over to your apartment and cuddle Sergio all night until he does get better."

Penelope softly smiled at the idea. "You're crazy. I am not letting you inside of my apartment."

"Not even if I bring over Roxy?" Luke suggested.

She gasped. "How dare you? Using your baby like that!" Penelope sent the results to Luke's phone and quickly turn off her computers.

"Roxy doesn't mind," Luke took a look at his phone as soon as he was alerted by a message. Returning his attention to the phone call with Penelope, he walked over to the SUV and sighed. "Jokes aside, Penelope. Sergio will be fine. Don't think too much of it. Hang up the phone and rush out of the building. The vet will know what's wrong with him and everything will be okay."

Penelope nodded her head as she put her jacket on. "I know, it's just not easy to remind myself to keep thinking that it'll be fine when other thoughts are taking over." Penelope placed her hands onto the table as she leaned over the phone. "Thanks, newbie."

Luke smiled at the nickname returning blissfully through his ears. Getting into the driver's side of the SUV, he buckled the seatbelt around him. "You're welcome." He was about to hang up the phone until he remembered something. "Penelope..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me." Luke said.

"Well, you owe me a penny when you come back." Penelope replied.

He laughed at the seriousness in her voice. Did she actually think that he wanted to hear her thoughts for a penny? Sure, he wanted to hear her thoughts but he genuinely just wanted to hear what was bothering her. Sometimes knowing that he can help her feel a bit better, it makes him truly happy. He doesn't quite understand the feelings he has for her yet. At the moment, just hearing her voice since he is far away, it makes him feel content. Saying the word Penny was hard enough for him because he wasn't sure how she would exactly react to it. "Thanks for running the number." He hesitated for a couple seconds as he turned the keys in the ignition. "Goodnight, Penny."

"Goodnight." Penelope hung up the phone and started walking toward her door when she halted her footsteps. "Did he just say Penny?" She knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why would he call me by - " it suddenly clicked with her. He never wanted a penny for her thoughts. He just wanted to hear what was bothering her, truly listen to her feelings and thoughts. A smile spread across her face, unable to hide the happiness she automatically felt after the realization. Shaking her head as she remembered about Sergio and the clinic, she cleared her throat and rushed out of the office. "I'm still going to get the penny, Luke Alvez."


	7. The Simple Splatter

Penelope couldn't understand why he would choose her to be with him during this intimate, close moment. Luke Alvez is most definitely the most simplistic man in this universe. He keeps so much to himself that the mysterious aura around him still exists even after months with the team.

"Is it horrible to say that i am a little on the edge?"

Luke stopped rummaging through his backpack and arched an curious eyebrow. "Why would you feel on the edge?"

She sighed. "Not that i am not happy to help a fellow..." what are they? "Friend." Penelope watched as he continued collecting his necessary needs from his desk into the backpack. She could never understand him. How can a human being live with such small, simple things in life? For her, she wouldn't just use one backpack for a few days off. She'll need three glittery suitcases, one specially for her little friends that share the desk with her in the office. God, they're such polar opposites. "But you've talked about this with Matt, right? Maybe he's a better option to help you out with this."

Luke chuckled. "No, you're definitely the better option."

"Why?" She's being so persistent, she must be so annoying to him.

He zipped his backpack and briefly smiled. "Because Garcia, you make people feel better by just standing near them. You always make sure to let people know that they deserve the best in the world and that whatever they may be feeling, it's just a phase." He put the backpack over his shoulders. "And that's what i need the most in the world. Someone that can make me feel better."

Damn, he has a way with words. Penelope nodded her head and walked side by side with him as they head towards the elevators. "Alright, I'll give you that, Alvez."

Luke laughed. "And i think the little surprise we're doing for my friend will also be something that you'll absolutely love."

"What is it?" Penelope asked. When he shook his head and entered the elevator without a reply, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, this is how you're going to be."

. . .

"Why aren't you the most adorable little puppy I've seen in my life?!" Penelope screamed in joy as she bent down to pick up the little puppy. After letting the dog lick her face, she giggled and glanced at Luke. "His name is Lou?"

He nodded as he finished signing off the paperwork. "Yes." Luke made his way over to get his fair share of puppy love. "Isn't he adorable?"

"So adorable!" Penelope joyfully replied. "Your friend is going to love him."

"I hope so," Luke said. "I just hope with the help of Lou, he can bounce back on his feet day by day."

Penelope's smile faltered as she glanced at Luke, his mind and facial expression must still be worried for his friend. Handing Lou into Luke's arm, she checked the time on her phone. "Come on, we still have like two hours before we visit your friend. Let's go do something."

"What? What are you - "

Not giving him time to respond, she wrapped her hand so naturally into his hand as she dragged him away.

. . .

"Come on, Alvez. Give it a whip." Penelope nose scrunched at the sexual innuendo. "I didn't mean to make it sound sexual."

Luke laughed. He always knew that she finds it weird to be her other natural self around him. He has seen and heard her naturally say such things to the other teammates but for some reason, she doesn't do that with him. "I don't know about this, Penelope. Isn't it a bit too much?"

"No. You're clearly stress from work, your mind has a million thoughts. This is a good way to just relax and have fun. Do something out of the ordinary. Don't be such a clean functionally man. Be messy."

"I am messy." Luke retorted.

"Speaks of the man that has the cleanest and most boring desk in the BAU." Penelope rolled her eyes. "Alvez, it's fun. Trust me." To show him, she grabbed the paintbrush and dipped it into the bucket of paint. With one strong throw, the dripping paint from the brush splattered all over the clean, white wall.

Luke couldn't help but laugh at how simple that made Penelope giggle. "All right, I'll do it but just because you paid for this room already." He couldn't believe she actually took him to a place that specially rents out room for people to do this for fun. Hell, he didn't even know this place existed. Dipping his own paintbrush into an different color of paint, he gave it his best shot at the newly found activity.

"See!" Penelope clapped her hands. That's the start of it, the insane and crazy paint splatter over the walls. Penelope and Luke were laughing so hard over what certain images would look like. For what felt like hours, only 40 mins has passed by. "Hey, don't get paint on me!"

Luke halted and arched an eyebrow. "What? I'm being messy like you've instructed."

"Alvez, if you get paint on me again - " she gasped when he purposefully splatter paint on her. "Oh, you're dead."

Luke burst out in laughter when she got paint on him too. Having no choice, he let his paintbrush soak into another bucket of paint. "Maybe a little purple will look good on your face."

"Purple actually does look good on my face but i prefer purple glitter." She screamed and started running around the room once Luke chased after her. "Alvez!" After a few minutes of chasing, she was cornered at the wall. Unknowingly, Luke was much closer to her than ever before. With their faces inches apart, their eyes seemingly staring at each other as their out of breaths panting fill the silence in the room. God, she knew he was good looking but he is most definitely beautiful so up-close to her like this.

Luke didn't know what to do. He was so close to her. His eyes wandered to her lips, the lips that he has always stared at during work. Her eyes, the eyes that he fell for since the first time he saw her inside that elevator. It's not a secret that he knew how he felt since the beginning but it's also not a secret that she hates him. To her, he will always be the person that replaced someone she holds dearly to her heart. Feeling a little intimated and cautioned about the closeness, he backed away from Penelope. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "We should go and get cleaned up. It's almost time to let Lou meet my friend."

Why did he back away? Penelope knit her eyebrows together and silently nodded her head. "Yeah."

. . .

"Thanks for Lou," his friend smiled as he watched Penelope giving Lou plenty of her attention before they leave. "I hope i can really bounce back since i definitely found something that i love."

"Roxy was a huge help for me and Lou will help you so much." Luke reassured his buddy.

His friend glanced at Penelope. "What about her?"

"What?" Luke shook his head. "She's a teammate."

"She's also someone that you haven't taken your eyes off since you both entered my room." His friend chuckled as he patted Luke's shoulders. "Come on, please don't tell me you're scared."

"I am not scared," Luke defend himself. "I just know that she doesn't like me that way. Hell, i just started thinking that she likes me as a person now."

"My friend, i may be in the this current situation right now, but i know when two people like each other."

Luke felt confused. "What?"

"You're a fool. It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

His friend shook his head. "See, this is why you were always the single one, Alvez." Taking a sip of his water, he chuckled. "I can see from your eyes that aside from Roxy, you've also find someone to love and live for."

Luke became speechless. "I mean, we're a team. I'll always take care of my team no matter what. Of course i would love and - "

"No, someone that you can see yourself opening your life with. Someone that you will love for the rest of your life." His friend glanced at Penelope, who he has caught staring at Luke for the past hour as she played with Lou. Are these two serious? Are they both so oblivious to how the other feel? "Luke, like how you're telling me to take a chance with Lou, take your chance with her."

"She wouldn't - "

"Luke Alvez, do it. Don't always try to be so simple. Take your chance, be spontaneous for once. Do something that's out of the ordinary today."

. . .

Luke and Penelope both walked side by side on the parking lot after spending an hour with Lou and his friend. "Thanks for inviting me today to such a personal moment." Penelope smiled. "Not going to lie, a little surprised that you shared something so intimate and personal with me."

"Is that how everybody at the BAU feel about me? I'm so distant?"

"Not distant, just different. We share everything with each other and keep little personal items on the desk to showcase...our love for certain things. For you, your desk is always clean and empty that we feel as if sharing such personal stuff isn't something you do."

Luke briefly smiled. "I'll try to start."

"Oh, no! Don't try to change just because I'm saying so, we like you! We like you for you being who you are, you can't always be so glittery awesome like me." Penelope brightly smiled.

Luke looked at her. "You like me?"

"Of course! I mean, i know i was mean at the start but come on, we've been through a lot since you joined the team." Penelope shrugged her shoulders. "And you're someone easy to like..."

"Just like?"

The question threw her off. "What?"

Luke blinked. "Never - " suddenly his friend's words repeated in his mind. "I mean, do you see or...feel something else for me aside from just like?"

"Uh..." Penelope could feel her heart racing. "What are you trying to say?"

He can't believe he's about to do this. "I like you, Penelope. And i don't think it's just a simple teammate like. More like...the kind of feeling of - " he stopped talking. Not because he backed out but because suddenly Penelope crushed her lips onto his. His hand wrapped around her waist as he returned the kiss. With her back against the car, he moved in closer.

"Wow." Penelope simply said as soon as they finished kissing.

Luke cleared his throat. "Wow."

"For such a simple man, you are not a just simple kisser." Penelope said quietly, the way he kissed was just...wow.

And just like that, as always, Penelope Garcia managed to make him burst out in laughter. D


End file.
